1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, information processing method, and program, and in particular relates to an information processing device, information processing method, and program to enable searching for appropriate connections between two pieces of information, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, with a search engine provided with a web page on the Internet, upon a user inputting information such as a word or the like, the information thereof is used as a keyword to search for a web page with information including such keyword.
“Certain information”, when obtaining information relating to such information such as of a search or the like from certain information, (using certain information), is also called input information, and is obtained from input information. Information relating to such input information is also called related information.
With a search engine, a word or the like serving as a keyword is used as input information, and a web page including the keyword is obtained as related information. If two pieces of information, such as two words or the like, are input as to the search engine on the web page, the two pieces of information are each used as a keyword, and a web page including the two keywords are searched.
Accordingly, it is difficult to search for a connection (relationship) between two pieces of information using a search engine on a web page, i.e. for example, connection information such as restaurants that can be visited while traveling between a certain location (e.g. Central Park) and another location (e.g. Lower Manhattan), or a connection between two apparently unrelated companies (e.g. American Express, which is famous in the financial field and Verizon, which is famous in the telecommunications field).
Therefore, a text mining method has been proposed (e.g. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-021763) wherein a relevance table is created to register the relevance between words based on the co-occurrence of words making up a text, and using the relevance table, a path of related words from a first keyword to a second keyword is found and displayed.